edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Purple Disco Machine
International DJ, producer and remixer Tino Piontek aka Purple Disco Machine has been on a whirlwind of a musical journey since the 2009 conception of his highly successful disco house music project. The Dresden-born artist has racked up numerous achievements, although it was his 2013 breakthrough hit ‘My House’, on OFF Recordings, that really propelled Purple Disco Machine into new heights; landing the #1 spot within Beatport’s deep house chart and, at its peak, #3 overall. The track remains one of Beatport’s best ever sellers and Purple Disco Machine ranks #18 in the online retailer’s all-time Top 100 Artists chart. Since then, the German native has continued to recreate his previous chart domination with a series of original tracks including; his collaborations with Boris Dlugosch on Defected, ‘L.O.V.E.’ and ‘Set It Out’, his collaborations with Aeroplane on Spinnin’ Deep, ‘Sambal’ and ‘Counting On Me’ featuring Aloe Blacc, plus his incredible double Pete Tong Essential New Tunes, ‘Yo’ on Kittball and the unforgettable ‘Magic’ on Exploited. As well as boasting an impressive back-catalogue of solo and collaborative productions, Purple Disco Machine has also offered up remixes for numerous A-list musicians, including: Jamiroquai, Two Door Cinema Club, New Order, Claptone, Tom Odell, Faithless, Shapeshifters, Hercules & Love Affair, Sigma Feat. Paloma Faith, Blonde and most recently, Gorillaz – reworking ‘Andromeda’ off their latest LP, ‘Humanz’. However, it’s important to mention that Purple Disco Machine’s impressive disco house grooves might not have even existed if it wasn’t for his father introducing him, at an early age, to the classic funk sounds of the 70s and 80s. This early exposure had real influence on Tino and by the time he was a teenager, he didn’t just want to listen to great music but also play it, produce it and be connected to the scene. Tino says “This was a really important time for me as I managed to land a job at a local record store and gain a DJ residency at my local club in Dresden. Neither job paid me any money but I could have as many records as I wanted from the record shop, so I had more than enough new music to play out on the weekend.” With a rapidly expanding record collection and a DJ residency on-going, Tino craved to make his own music thus spending many years in the studio honing his sound and releasing tracks via a number of different projects/pseudonyms before giving birth to Purple Disco Machine. Outside the studio, Tino is a very in-demand touring DJ and his schedule has never been busier. Bringing his unparalleled sounds and unique mix of disco, nu disco, funk, house and deep house straight to the dancefloor at some of the world’s finest clubs, festivals and events in countries, including; UK, USA, Australia, Russia, Germany, Holland, Spain, France plus many more. Purple Disco Machine is also a longstanding resident at the hugely successful ‘Glitterbox’ events in Ibiza which continues this year, plus the talented German has recently made his debut at the White Isle’s iconic venue, Pacha. Indeed, 2017 is shaping up to be Purple Disco Machine’s most prolific year to date, with the announcement of his debut album, ‘Soulmatic’, forthcoming via Australia’s tastemaker label, Sweat It Out. Aiming to cover all aspects of ‘disco’ influenced dance music; the album will combine traditional disco house club tracks with funk, soul, boogie and indie disco jams. Collaborations include the likes of Faithless, Hip Hop legend Kool Keith, Bag Raiders, Duane Harden and Karen Harding as well as a number of very exciting newcomers. The album’s pre-campaign club-focused taster single ‘Body Funk’, released in early May, has set the tone and the bar high by becoming BBC Radio 1’s most played dance record of the month and scoring double #1 chart success on Beatport and Traxsource. Throw in a number high-profile remixes such as the aforementioned rework of the Gorillaz as well live dates in countries from Ibiza to America, and it’s clear to see why this year is one of the German funk machine’s most exciting chapters in his already illustrious career. Releases Sets Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks Category:Producers Category:DJs Category:German Producer Category:German DJ